


HP | GGAD | 丽塔·斯基特遭遇意外

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 主角三人组视角* 原作向，发生在the Deathly Hallows与the Cursed Child之间——————旧文搬运，作于2018.10





	HP | GGAD | 丽塔·斯基特遭遇意外

 

一阵敲门声。

哈利还没来得及说“请进”，那群被用来在部门间传递信息的纸飞机就破门而入，冲到了他的办公桌上。可怜兮兮地跟在它们后面的是泰德·卢平。看上去这些暴躁的信使一路都在敲打着他的脑袋。

“先生——”他的教子似乎也带着消息，但临时屈服了，“呃，您不妨先看看字条？”

哈利一张张地抚平淡紫色的纸，上面是他熟悉的字迹，出自赫敏·格兰杰之手：

“我很遗憾地通知您，您于前日提交的关于检视丽塔·斯基特被袭一案证物的申请未能获得批准。

祝您工作顺利。

部长办公室秘书员 赫敏·格兰杰”

“说实在的，哈利，按照魔法法律执行司运行条例细则第五章第三条，珀西和我本应要求你回避这个案件！众所周知，你和丽塔•斯基特有一段并不愉快的过往，我们不希望这影响到你的判断。我想沙克尔他只是懒得签字——而且，此案的证物有其特殊性！”

“我听说罗恩正在圣芒戈——别管我是怎么知道的——你们在背着我做什么？”

“别忘了今晚在比尔家吃饭：路易斯过生日。你们最好准时下班。记得带上泰德。”

哈利把字条拢在一起，特别注意把公文放在最上面，然后抬头看向泰德：“说吧。”

年轻的傲罗深吸了一口气：“她情况不妙。”

“有生命危险？”

“不，但她什么都记不起来了，甚至连她自己叫什么——我们都没法给她做完笔录之前的惯例询问。”

看来从丽塔·斯基特口中得知是谁给她下了恶咒的可能性已经微乎其微。“治疗师们有没有控制住她的——病情？”

“他们让她住到了吉德罗·洛哈特隔壁的病房，要我说，这可不是什么振奋人心的安排。”

哈利叹了口气。他曾经的黑魔法防御术老师至少还记得如何签自己的名字。“我申请了证物检视，但被部长办公室拒绝了。”

泰德歪了歪脑袋，思考了几秒：“是由于——程序上的原因？”

“算是吧，”要说清楚整件事就太复杂了，“但我仍然需要那些容器。”

“哦，”泰德的眼睛睁大了，立刻压低了声音，“我能做些什么？”

一瞬间，哈利脑海中浮现出要是赫敏知道泰德也被他们扯了进来会作何表情。他摇了摇头摆开那恐怖的幻觉：“很简单，你只要——”

“梅林啊——”

哈利和泰德都转身看向那枚刚刚闯入房间的、正冒着烟的红色信封。它已经裂开了一道缝，开始说话：

“罗恩全部告诉了我。晚饭时你们有机会做解释。”

两个傲罗同时发出了沮丧的呻吟。

——————

“抱歉，哥们儿，我早就说了——”

“我完全理解，”哈利抖落外套粘上的飞路粉和炉灰，递给罗恩·韦斯莱，“她肯定不能接受——”

罗恩耸了耸肩：“你们回来之前我一直在试图让她平静下来。说起来，调查进展得如何？”

“具有作案动机的人实在太多，拜丽塔•斯基特的高产所赐，”泰德用一种略带绝望的语气描述道，“她到现在才被报复已经够令人惊讶了。”

很难否认有能挤满一整个魁地奇看台的人想向斯基特邮寄大粪弹或是巴波块茎脓水，但——“这种恶咒是复杂的，邪恶的，意外事故灾害司将它视为黑魔法性质的案件并移交给我们有其道理。”哈利说，同时对毫无头绪的案情感到一阵困倦。丽塔·斯基特究竟得罪了什么危险人物？

“也许只是个弄错了咒语的五年级学生，因为斯基特上周给那支女巫乐队写的文章——罗丝和我说她们在学生里相当有人气。”

泰德赞同地点点头：“圣芒戈处理的大部分病例都是这类莫名其妙的咒语。”

但它造成的伤害是如此巨大，不可逆转。很少有学生会去钻研和记忆相关的魔法，哈利敢肯定就连食死徒也不会都熟练掌握如何把一个人的脑子完全掏空。

“我感觉嫌犯有明确的目的，而且达到了。”他也许希望丽塔·斯基特能从此闭嘴，不再搬弄是非，但真正冷酷的黑巫师为何不直接杀掉她？更彻底，更安全……他也许希望占有斯基特的记忆，但这么做远没有夺魂咒或是吐真剂方便。

而且，为什么是丽塔·斯基特？

“我们从她嘴里什么也得不到了，你认为我们要试着去拷问她的羽毛笔吗？说真的，她既然聪明到可以成为阿尼玛格斯，那只歹毒的笔没准是她的魂器——”

“这两件事没有可比性，”一个新的声音插了进来，“我不明白，你们为什么就是不肯告诉我？”

赫敏·格兰杰从楼梯上望着他们，双手抱在胸前，显然还在生气。

“这是我们办公室的案子，只需要你行个方便——”

“既然是公事公办，我也有权不行使，”赫敏用一种甜甜的、让他们感到危险的语气说道，“部长办公室有责任监督所有部门员工的工作是否符合规范。”

罗恩·韦斯莱终于露出了恍然大悟的表情：“你是想加入？”

——————

“为什么？”

“一种直觉，”哈利说，感到自己像在特里劳妮的阁楼上看着茶杯底那样愚蠢又犹豫不决，“或者你能想到更有可能的？”

赫敏皱眉看着他们，有些不可置信：“也许是我们根本没留意过的领域，她的业务范围可是相当广阔。”

“但大部分是感情纠葛，”罗恩尖锐地指出，“那本书都算她了不得的严肃作品了。”

“你要是真的读过那本书就会知道，里面充满的依然是她最拿手的——”

她停下不说了，罗恩看着她。

“你居然真的读过？”

赫敏忽然涨红了脸，让哈利一下子想起他们还在霍格沃茨的时候：赫敏·格兰杰当然无法拒绝一本在她面前打开的书，而且会将阅读称为“消遣”。

“我们读过其中的一章，你知道的，为了搞清楚伏地魔在寻找什么，”哈利对罗恩说，想把话题拉回来，“我认为现在有人想弄到第一手情报——”

“二手的，”赫敏插嘴道，“斯基特给老巴希达茶里放了吐真剂才得到了写作素材，但那依然是充满了巴希达·巴沙特主观感情的描述。”

“鉴于她的大名印在《魔法史》的封面上，我很难把她当作一个真实存在的女巫——好吧，我的意思是，她没理由为本世纪最著名的黑巫师辩护呀？”

哈利古怪地想起自己曾经和巴希达·巴沙特相处过，在他很小的时候。他母亲在给小天狼星的一封信里提到了巴希达很喜欢他。

说到那封信——

“巴希达是真的那么认为。她和我妈妈也是那么说的。”

“什么？”

哈利简单地讲了讲那封信。（“说实在的，我不知道该相信多少，很难相信邓布利多会和盖勒特·格林德沃交朋友。我个人认为，她脑子有点糊涂了！”）罗恩显得更困惑了。赫敏不耐烦地看着他们。

“她当然那么说，格林德沃是她的侄孙，她认为他只是个无害的、可爱的男孩。”

“所以没人相信她的话，”罗恩说，“也没人真的会去相信丽塔·斯基特的转述，大部分人读她只是出于无聊，就跟《唱唱反调》一样。”

一阵沉默。罗恩不可思议地看着另两个人严肃的表情：“梅林的裤子啊，谁给你们下了混淆咒？”

“那本书中的确有一些真实的东西——”哈利不情愿地说。

“——这就是斯基特最恶毒之处，在有证据的事物上添油加醋，破坏读者的判断力，”赫敏接着说道，“我们要做的是，把真相从她的花言巧语中拉扯出来。”

“我以为我们要做的是去搜寻斯基特被掏出来的脑子，至少……”罗恩说。

“……这样一来，我们能知道她最后见到的人是谁？”哈利猜测道。

赫敏叹了口气，无奈地看着他们。这表情哈利曾在格兰芬多的公共休息室里见过无数次，通常来说，接下来赫敏会把她写好的作业借给他们“参考参考”。

“既然袭击者聪明到可以夺取她的记忆，当然不会忘了擦除作案痕迹。”

“袭击者却笨到忘记把抽取出来的记忆带走。”

“他不是‘忘记’，而是‘不能’！谢天谢地，我们的应急事故小组几乎是立刻就赶到了，看来斯基特很清楚自己得罪了多少人，肯定仔细研究过如何在最短时间内报警。”

“他一定会再次尝试夺回记忆。”哈利说。赫敏立刻转过身来瞪视着他。

“这正是你的申请未能得到通过的原因！证物已经存放到很安全的地方。我们不能冒险：你被袭击或证物遗失，或两者皆有。”

“哪儿？”哈利和罗恩交换了个眼神：“神秘事务司？”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，哈利知道他猜对了，但是——

“我不认为那地方比古灵阁或是霍格沃茨更安全。”

“我知道你要说什么，”赫敏做了个“到此为止”的手势，“那时我们能顺利离开魔法部，是因为邓布利多和我们在同一边。是因为没有人敢和他作对，就连伏地魔也不想！”

“好啦，好啦，我们都知道邓布利多是有史以来最伟大的巫师之一，”罗恩以一种息事宁人的语气调解道，“所以说，斯基特的案子真的与他有关？”

“我认为那种可能是存在的，”赫敏谨慎地说，“今天傍晚，我们收到消息称学校受到了未知攻击，虽然尚未造成任何实质破坏——”

仿佛有个珍珠色的幽灵刚刚穿过了哈利的身体，他差点从椅子里弹跳起来：“他想要的是老魔杖！”

不过，赫敏在思考的似乎是别的事，她和罗恩都被他吓了一跳。

“我以为那魔杖的主人是你，哥们儿，”罗恩小心地看着他，“按照魔杖的继承规则，那人应该来——对不起——谋杀你才对？”

哈利犹豫了片刻，终于说道：“我一直有个念头……我需要奥利凡德的帮助，或者欧洲还有比他更了解魔杖的巫师？”

——————

“你从没和我们说过！”赫敏有些恼火。

哈利抓了抓脑袋，他那一头乱糟糟的黑发就是不受任何咒语作用。酒吧后面的砖墙缓缓移开了，他们并肩往前走。“我原以为那不重要，他是为了骗伏地魔才那么说的。”

“不过，他有什么必要骗伏地魔呢？”罗恩走在他们中间，一会儿看着一个，一会儿看着另一个，“黑巫师之间一点儿共同语言都没有？他们完全可以达成合作呀，伏地魔得到老魔杖，格林德沃得到自由。”

“伏地魔不喜欢与他人分享权力，他认为自己是最强大的巫师，无需施舍就能得到一切。”哈利说。更何况那时伏地魔握有魔杖，格林德沃没有。那是一场轻而易举的杀戮。

“但格林德沃态度如此轻蔑，说明他完全不在乎自己是否能活命了，那么，他又有什么必要骗伏地魔呢？”赫敏重复了一遍罗恩的问题，满脸困惑。

“我原以为是格林德沃还有那么一点儿良知，他那么说，伏地魔也许就不会去毁坏……坟墓。”哈利感到很难把校长的名字放到句子里它应该在的地方。

赫敏摇了摇头：“别忘了格林德沃可不是什么良善之辈，他很有理由把自己被困在纽蒙迦德归咎于邓布利多。他们也许曾经是很好的朋友，但决斗失败后，格林德沃一定充满了怨恨。”

哈利忽然想起他自己在校长办公室愤怒到极点的那一天。邓布利多说，他早就预料到伏地魔会卷土重来，那么，他有没有想过格林德沃有可能会越狱？莱斯特兰奇们就做到了，格林德沃无疑是更强大的巫师……毕竟，没有人喜欢被关起来，无论出于何种原因。

“为什么格林德沃没有被宣判死刑？”哈利习惯性地向赫敏·格兰杰求助答案，“你知道我和罗恩都没怎么读过《魔法史》。”

赫敏垂下眼睛：“你们要是读过的话，就会知道《魔法史》只写到十八世纪末。当然啦，各种各样的流言一直传播着，被丽塔•斯基特之流来回兜售。”

“到了。”罗恩说，伸手去推开魔杖店的门。他们在叮叮当当声响中走进店铺。

不过一会儿，浅色眼睛的老人就从成排的货架间走了出来。他认出了他们。

“波特先生，请不要告诉我你又把冬青木魔杖给折断了。”

“我不是为了我的魔杖来的。”哈利一时不知道该怎么开始。问题互相纠缠，像鳃囊草那样不舒服地卡在他的喉咙里。“不过，我的确有一些和魔杖有关的问题想请教您。”

老人点了点头：“只要是我知道的。”

哈利忽然感到轻微的羞愧：“我说过一番关于老魔杖继承权的理解，在我和——”

老人轻声说道：“在你击败黑魔头的那天。我听说了。”

“您认为我的理解是否正确？”

奥利凡德眨了眨眼睛：“魔杖和它的主人……这之间的逻辑是精细的，复杂的。有些人过于轻视魔杖，认为魔杖只是普通的木棍，施咒的工具，不了解，更谈不上运用魔杖的感情；有些人则过于追求魔杖，认为魔杖越长就越强大，认为古老的魔杖更可靠，认为依靠杀戮夺取的魔杖更忠诚，认为平庸的巫师会因一根非凡的魔杖变得强大，这些念头更加可怕。”

“但有一根魔杖真的会使巫师更强大。”

“不错，我们曾讨论过，在你救了我之后不久。接骨木和夜骐的毛发，古老，非常古老……”奥利凡德打了个颤，“没人知道它是怎么被制造出来的，它是个例外，很难用魔杖学去解释它。”

“它太复杂？”

“不，刚刚相反，波特先生，很多古老的魔法有着超乎我们想象的力量，但它们往往是很简单的，只是在现在看来过于野蛮，”老人的声音变得飘忽，渺茫，“你知道我们在讨论什么，鲜血，杀戮……血魔法背负了太多污名，不仅在麻瓜，也在我们这些拿着魔杖的人之间。人们畏惧使用血魔法的人，畏惧它强大的力量，畏惧它高昂的代价。”

“它也可以被善良的人使用出来。”哈利想到了他的母亲。

奥利凡德点点头，轻微地喘着气。“当然，当然，虽然很少见。魔杖帮助我们召唤咒语，但万事万物不会凭空产生，必然要有所交换，强大的魔杖能更敏锐地实现交换，也仅此而已。”

哈利忽然觉得很沉重，他必须花费更多时间才能把下一个问题打捞上来。

“邓布利多曾想过终结老魔杖的力量，他安排斯内普杀死自己。如果我和马尔福没有干扰他的计划，老魔杖就会从此失去主人，是这样吗？”

“暂时来说，它没有了效忠的对象，但老魔杖，死亡棒，”奥利凡德的语气变得敬畏了，“是不同的，它无法从物质的层面被撅折，打碎，它的存在或早或晚，都将吸引新的巫师前来。”

“它将选择出新的主人，”哈利说，感到声音完全不是自己的了，“它永远不会湮没。”

“只要人性没有改变的话。”老人轻声说，凝视着哈利的眼睛。

哈利在口袋里握紧了自己凤凰尾羽的魔杖：“我甚至不算使用过它，但它现在现在的主人……依然是我？”

奥利凡德点点头。

“如果有人想夺取老魔杖，他是不是必须杀了我才能确保真正拥有了它？”

“我想那是最保险的做法，”老人小心翼翼地说，“但并不绝对。”

“但老魔杖是不会输的呀，”罗恩插嘴道，他似乎想讲话有好一会儿了，“如果哈利持有老魔杖，别人要如何击败他？”

“魔杖的主人，并不总是手握着它的那个，”奥利凡德说，“是啊，老魔杖在决斗中永远能帮主人获胜，是因为它总是选择赢家做主人。”

“听上去真狡猾。”赫敏小声说。奥利凡德似乎没有听见。

“我还有一个问题，一个巫师能长久地持有实际上并不属于他的魔杖吗？”

“这个问题很大，能不能？我想是能。妻子使用丈夫的魔杖，孩子使用长辈的魔杖，只要魔杖的主人认可，就没什么问题，有时甚至会很趁手——因为使用者和主人往往很合得来。但一根魔杖在任何时刻只会有一个主人，最忠诚的，最有力的……”

——————

“这么说，格林德沃是真的从未拥有过老魔杖。”

“你的结论也下得过于武断了。”赫敏说，一边指挥着悬浮在空中的勺子捣碎冰淇淋上的坚果。

他们正坐在福洛林·福斯科的店铺前。在哈利坐上骑士公交车离家出走的暑假里，他几乎每天都会来冷饮店写作业。

“他既然在决斗中输给了邓布利多，就说明他不会是老魔杖的主人：老魔杖是战无不胜的。”哈利说。

“可那是个传说故事，不是预言。它也许并非句句准确——”

“是啊，比如那到底是在傍晚还是午夜，”罗恩聪明地加入对话，“但都已经不重要了，不是吗？最终结果是一样的，邓布利多得到了老魔杖。”

“但格林德沃不曾拥有老魔杖的话，他又是如何召集出那样可怕的力量，让整个欧洲天翻地覆的呢？”

“也许他本身就是个足够强大的巫师，”哈利说，“他很可能已经发现了自己不是老魔杖真正的主人，所以才一直不敢来英国。人人都说他害怕邓布利多。”

赫敏皱眉看着他：“但……他怎么知道是邓布利多？”

哈利也不能回答这个问题。“也许袭击丽塔•斯基特的人也想弄明白这个问题？”

“可怜的斯基特，”罗恩的语气里却完全听不出有什么同情，“她甚至不记得自己还出过书可以签名。”

“那一定是个危险分子，看上去，他正在考察黑魔王们的事业进程，想弄清楚他们是如何失败的。”赫敏严肃地说。

“黑魔王是必然会失败的，”罗恩学着她一本正经的模样，“他们要是成功了就不叫黑魔王了。”

赫敏的脸瞬间变得苍白了，这种可怕的逻辑好像一柄剑插进了她的心脏，她过了好一会儿才说出话来。

“那是因为他们使用的是黑魔法！没人真心愿意在伏地魔统治的世界里生活，那太可怕了！”

“马尔福就愿意，不过，伏地魔的确太极端，简直不像个人，很难想象他曾经也是霍格沃茨的学生。”

“这正是他失败的原因，”赫敏叹了口气，“什么样的人会杀死自己的亲生父亲和祖父母？会那么毫无人性，不择手段，甚至要去杀一个婴儿——”

她忽然停了下来，小心地看着哈利，哈利朝她笑了笑。

“邓布利多总是说我拥有伏地魔所没有的东西，但很长时间里我并不明白他的意思，因此不知道他想让我做的是什么。他的确是个非常了不起的巫师。”

他厌烦过邓布利多那套关于“爱”的理论，不相信“爱”也是一种力量，毕竟，能去爱有什么了不起的呢？但他的不以为然和伏地魔的是多么截然不同啊，伏地魔不具有这种能力，他的生命仅仅存在于他自己身上，因此格外惧怕死亡，而惧怕死亡的人是不可能征服死神的。

死神为三兄弟制作的东西——老魔杖和复活石——都是狡诈的陷阱，为的是引诱更多人献祭出生命，只有隐形衣是个例外，因为那原本是死神为它自己准备的东西。

“关于伏地魔为什么会失败，我想我们弄得够清楚了，”罗恩说，用叉子轻轻敲打着空纸杯，“可关于格林德沃，还有太多说不通的地方。”

赫敏抱起手臂：“不，我是不会批准你们的证物检视申请的。”

“你就不好奇吗？为什么邓布利多能赢得那场决斗，为什么格林德沃愿意用决斗解决一切，为什么我们一直不知道他们曾经是朋友？为什么格林德沃没有被判处死刑？也没有再试图造反？”

“我以为答案是显而易见的，”赫敏带着一种怜爱的、活像是莫莉·韦斯莱的神情看着他们，“因为他爱他。”

“……赫敏，你看太多丽塔·斯基特了。”

——————

END


End file.
